


Prison isn't Nothin' to Me (If You'll be by My Side)

by prettylolitaharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Nick, Angst, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Harry, F/M, Harrys sassy af, Lots of butt fucking, M/M, My last chapter of my other fix was deleted, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Smut, Top Louis, dont mess with him, no pups sadly, no sequel since it will suck, very minor abuse, very upset so my anger goes into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylolitaharry/pseuds/prettylolitaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a random Omega, Louis' a badass alpha. Harry's not like the rest of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I suck or not

  * Ten



It's too early for the sun to be out in his opinion, he'd rather stay in the warm sheets that offered sweet protection but the sound in the corner of the room seems to think otherwise. Harry gets up slowly, his movements graceful yet slushily and he was upset again, he was usually this way, everyone upset him these days. Harry's an omega, one who is small yet pretty and he's got the curves body and a plump arse, he's quite smug at the moment. He's gotten used to the shitty building that always smells of drugs and alcohol and urine, he's gotten used to it and has almost close to quite liking it. The neighborhood was full of gangs and drug dealers, along with whores and many nasty things he wishes to not talk of. Harry always has a gun by his waist, well hidden and pressed right against an easily accessible place. He's not in the mood for anyones shit at the moment and his heat was close anyway, it was stupid, why couldn't he just be a freaking beta or something. Every heat is the same; get a dildo and use it while keeping a gun in his other hand. Unlike many other omegas, he didn't really get lost in his own instinct but rather he fights against it so his heat would be a lot shorter, yet that doesn't really feel nice. It hurts so much. 

Changing was fast and made sure to wear a hoodie and tucked his curls behind his ear even though it just fell back against his face,  _great._ He walked quietly to the coffee shop or whatever the place was because honestly he hated it with a burning passion, especially the people who came there. He didn't even think they could be considered human, they weren't anyway but still he liked to call them animals, all of them were; he even considered himself one. He walked inside quietly and looked at the other beta who was setting up tables and he gave a small nod before heading to put on an apron in the back room and sighed as he washed his hands quietly. A hour passed by and people came and left and he could sometimes see alphas stare at him but he gave a mean look and gave a cute growl back but honestly he didn't mean for it to sound cute. The day was rather okay at the moment until someone was pressing behind him while he was pulling at the shades _, shit,_  his heart beat fast and immediately knew the scent of the alpha. His gun was in his back pocket and he had no way of getting it and he knew no one would help since everyone knew better than to mess with an alpha, they'd probably kill you anyway. "Hey, pretty boy." The voice purred and he didn't even twitch as he stiffened, everyone knew that voice and himself would be no exception. "Get off me Tomlinson." He growled and heard a laughter which caused him to jump and he huffed, he didn't exactly like feeling a dick against his freaking arse at the moment. "Oi, I didn't do anything." The voice was playful but not in the way he considered innocent. "C'mon babe..." Louis' voice said seductively and Harry sighed as he stayed still. 

Louis Tomlinson, well it sounds like a normal kid but he wasn't, he was an alpha who was 24 but also a bad influence on about everyone in the whole world. He's a tattoo artist, has a bunch all over himself and unlike most alphas, he was the top notch of the town. Last time some alpha fought and he heard the gunshots but apparently Louis lived and beat up the man to no end. Louis didn't have a bad beginning at all, he was part of a family who was perfect but yet he managed to get lost in drugs and alcohol and tattoos. Harry didn't have a bad background either, he was part of a good family but his mom died and his dad kicked him out at sixteen stating he was old enough to be on his own and Harry found a shitty place. About exactly a year ago he ended up sleeping with badass Louis Tomlinson but luckily Louis as too drunk to leave any marks that wouldn't fade and Harry was lucky to go unseen for a while.

It all lead up to now which wasn't good because Louis was a dick and he just wanted sex and to corrupt a few more omegas but Louis didn't exactly know what type of omega he was dealing with. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled and was able to slip away after a bit, Louis too shocked at the fact that an omega had just talked back to him, no one has ever done that before. Harry had literally ran out since he knew Louis could hurt him, that alpha wasn't scared of jail or anything. His feet were hurting and he sighed as he found himself at home and locked everything, his hands shaking as he sat in bed with a gun in his hands, gulping and breathing heavily. He could hear stomping and then there was a pounding on the door.

_He was screwed._

_  
_

_  
_


	2. You won't be around anymore, I won't need you anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Character/Minor smut but just a bit
> 
> Also not much interaction but we'll get there next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for that comment because gave me a will to keep writing

  * Nine



_Stay Still._

All he needed to do was stay there still and nothing would happen at all, even though the pounding on the door was making him shaky and he could barely smell who the hell it was. He finally stood up and unlocked the bedroom door and his hand shook with the gun and he was about to open it before it slammed into his face, _crack,_ great there went his fucking nose. He growled as he instinctively brought his hand up to his bleeding nose and he had dropped the gun, his heart beating quick as he saw someone he hadn't exactly expected. _Zayn, that little fucker._ The beta gasped and quickly closed the door as Harry went to pick the gun up, his nose would be fucked up for a day or two and that wasn't any good at this points. "Look at what _you_ did." Harry hissed as he put the gun back in place and glared as Zayn pulled away the omega's hand to examine the nose. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were trying to kill me." Zayn spat back as he grabbed random papers on the floor to wipe away the mess of blood on the top lip and nostrils of Harry. "Look Tomlinson came up to me and I said something back to him and I ran quickly here so I, _ouch_ , assumed he'd followed me but you had to come now." Harry said quickly as he tried to keep from wincing from the pain that shot up to his head every time Zayn tried to wipe his nostrils. "Well I wanted to ask you something and when I smelled well it smelled like an alpha as well, so I ran in to try or save you." Zayn finally joked while all Harry could do was blink and kick the beta's ankle. Meanwhile Zayn cleaned his nose, Harry tried to think of different ways to know if Louis was near or not, Zayn was useless but so was he now, work was a must since he needed the shitty apartment at the moment. He had no one but he could go out of town to go with his sister, yes his sister, sure he hated her. He hated everyone and that wouldn't change ever, he'd be damned if his thoughts changed in a place like the one he lived in. He didn't exactly have a phone to text her so all he could do was pray she hadn't changed her number and go to the pay phone. _Yes,_ there was still a need for one where he lived but that didn't matter at the moment. Harry let out a whimper as he heard the crack and felt it, his head thumping horribly and he hissed at Zayn while the tanned boy let out a snort.

A nose that was stuffy with blood wasn't the best way to go to work with but he had to, last night he had made a quick call to his sister to inform her of the fact he'd need money and to stay just two days so he could carefully recover from everything, including that stupid alpha. That morning he was cool and composed as always and his nose looked normal but everyone just stared at him. He didn't even care as he kept taking orders as always and his cheeks flushed as he felt a gush of blood come from his nose as he had just finished his last order and the beta from the day before gave him a rough napkin and all Harry could do was give a soft noise and he sighed as he slowly walked to the back to wipe his nose and he coughed out the blood that had gone down his throat and he sighed softly as he washed himself off and gave a small smirk at how he looked okay but scurried when the beta called him to take an order. Overall the day wasn't too stressing as he had sought it out to be but still he kept caution as he packed his bag that night so he could head off to his sisters place, cursing under his breath when he realized that he had forgotten that his heat would come in three days. He could stay with his sister but then realized he wouldn't have enough days to stay over and coming home in the middle would just be stupid, he'd probably get raped and bonded with someone he didn't want.

The thing with bonding was the fact that an alpha and omega technically become linked in some way even if they don't see each other but honestly that was bullshit in his own opinion. Around his hood there was in fact alphas who had probably bonded more than five omegas and they don't even see them unless they're in rut but honestly some omegas don't even know the alpha because while the omega is in heat they can't really process anything but you still know its your mate. Unlike alphas, omegas are only allowed to bond once and no not by law rather because thats all their body will allow and unless they want another mate then they have to break their one with the prior alpha which is a long process. So when you bond then you better be sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with that asshole of an alpha. This was the only reason Harry wasn't bonded and refused to which is why he still wasn't a bitch for any of the alphas. 

_Night_

It was warm in the apartment and unlike his shitty place, this was some expensive place but honestly he thought that his own shitty added more to his own comfort, not that he wouldn't mind living in the fancy place. His chin was tucked on top of his knees, he gave Gemma a small grimace, which was his way of a smile because honestly he couldn't smile at all. "Look I'm going out tonight so please don't be rude if i bring back someone." Gemma spoke quietly and Harry gave a small nod, he wasn't rude but he was protective over himself because last time an alpha had tried to sniff him and well Harry freaked out completely. He watched his older sister leave and he relaxed and stretched out, hearing his bones popping and yes, his nose was still fucked up. He pulled off his hoodie and looked at the mirror which showed off his skinny reflection and saw the tank top he had was tearing which meant he needed a new one, he'd just steal one of Gemma's because she was pretty thin as well. His body flinched when he saw a kitten and felt the way it brushed against his foot, this was new, since they had more wolf like features it was plain weird to see a cat in his sisters house. He growled and watched as it cowered away and he let out a small snort, stupid animals. He bathed and ate food and packed the money Gemma had handed to him because the next morning he'd be home and not have to worry about being raped at night and also to prepare for his heat and he had warned about everyone he knew because he had a gun and anyone who entered would be shot dead, no matter who it was. While laying in the guest room bed, he looked at different channels and munched on chips, thinking about Louis and what had occurred but jumped as he heard laughing and the sound of his sister laughing as well. He rolled his eyes and put the bowl to the side to sleep, good enough for him. Most people might call him an idiot for not staying at his sisters house and living there but it was because he hated everyone, sure he didn't mind people but still, it was his way and everyone could shut the hell up. Morning consisted of quick breakfast and leaving, of course thanking Gemma because she honestly wasn't that bad of a person. He took the shitty bus home and sighed softly as he ran home and made sure to have passed by to buy everything and he even paid his rent earlier since the next day it was due but it was only because he couldn't walk out in heat.

He could already feel it that night and Harry knew he had it once he felt the slick run down his hole and wet the old cover, thankfully remembering to put it in place but still he reached around for the cheap dildo as a soft whimper escaped his lips, his body on fire as he fought back his instinct and hissed at the way his head thumped. Harry not only grabbed the dildo but as well the gun because safety precautions first, how ironic, isn't it? He quickly kicked off his clothes and his hand and body shook as his own hole clenched greedily around the toy once he had pushed it in. Honestly anyone would admit that Harry was beautiful because how could you not? Harry had perfect curves, an arse, and a pretty face along with a personality that was sweet but no one knew that and they never would in his mind. His body screamed for sex and bonding and a knot because thats what the whole point of heat was, to get your or an alphas knot. Once he had the knot his body would relax and only occasionally want a bit more throughout the week with heat. He could barely see and his body was probably having a temperature that would be considered a fever but that was only because he fought off the omega in him. He refused to become an omega who just needed sex and he wanted someone perfect but chances were he'd probably die alone. His thoughts of anger and desperation went back to the day with Louis and he came right there, a loud omega noise escaping his cheery red lips and once he realized what had happened his cheeks were red as a rose. 

_Louis Tomlinson made him come._


	3. And We're Bored With Looking Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a bit of angst and maybe abuse? Enjoy.

  * Eight



The fact that omegas were the ones to get heat always annoyed the hell out of Harry, even more that he had come from the thought of Louis, which honestly wasn't any good either. He sat up after about five days of heat and each time he thought it was over he ended up thinking of Louis and again began the cycle of being hard. Thankfully he didn't get hard anymore but he did the smart thing and immediately used the strongest smelling shampoo he had and scrubbed hard at his body and hair in order to get the smell of what off of him that morning. He didn't have work but he could finally hope that tomorrow would be a better day and he made a quick toast to eat and he sat down to eat with the cheap tea bag in the warm water and he glared at nothing as he thought about the stupid heat he had gotten which unfortunately included the man he didn't ever want, Louis. He growled to himself with each thought and hissed as realized that his bottom lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it. His nose was okay now, not as good as before but enough to be able to smell something or someone near him, it was like discovering the smells all over again. 

_Next Day_

The day was boring and he had basically scrubbed his skin so hard that it even started to bleed and he sighed, he just got lost in his thoughts too much and he hated it so much because his thoughts always went back to that stupid alpha he saw everyday in his mind. He wore the baggiest sweatpants and a random muscle tee and shed as he pulled on a thin sweater and zipped it up, fixing the fridge out of his dull green eyes that had dark heavy bags beneath them. He ran out of the house in order to not be late and he looked around the coffee shop as he slipped on an apron and went to the cashier as the beta who he worked with was washing cleaning the tables and he looked up as he smelled the familiar smell and he raised an eyebrow at Zayn who walked into the shop, the boy didn't even live around here but he gave a small chuckle as Zayn looked at the paper that included the limited amount of items. "Have you got a date with the tarts?" He joked to Zayn as the beta snorted and he chuckled a little and took Zayn's order and made the cup of black coffee and he leaned against the counter. "My nose is better but you owe me for smashing my nose." He murmured as Zayn shook his head before paying the small omega and waving as he left, leaving Harry to attend the few customers who even bothered to come to a cheap fucked up shop.

The day bored on and he just quietly took orders and around afternoon he got off his shift, barely caring about anything else as he shuffled tiredly to pull the hoodie over himself, his eyes tiredly trailing over the bug that was crawling over the window sill. He ignored everything as he walked out of the small shop, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he quickly walked, smelling a strong alpha smell, his eyes wide as he tried to stop anyone from smelling the slight panic that rose from his heart and his hand immediately went to his pocket as he held the gun before being pushed into the thin alleyway and he gasped as he shakily held the gun to whoever was in front of him, the scent suddenly familiar and he let out a soft growl, his eyebrows furrowed and he scolded. 

The tall alpha stood with pride as Harry rolled his eyes and the whole angry act was no use with the way the omegas hand shook and Louis snorted, his smirk sly and wide, Harry's eyes were stern and his nose was being intoxicated with the strong smell and he let out another growl to which Louis gave a rather harsh growl as well, Harry didn't even have time to react but all he knew was run, even as his body fought against him, wanting him to go and get on his knees for the beautiful alpha. His eyes widened because how on earth could he say that Louis was beautiful at all, that alpha would just bond him, making him a bitch. His breaths were harsh before someone crashed down onto him and he cried out loudly, his gun slipping from his grip and the large set of hands gripped his soft cheeks. Harry tried to fight against Louis, which in all opinions was stupid and useless, his eyes were wide in fear before Louis just held his face close. "You sto-" Louis started before being spat on by the young omega and his anger rose as he quickly hit the back of Harry's head against the dirty pavement, Harry's whole sight became dizzy and his eyes watered as he let out a loud cry. The alpha almost felt a bit of sympathy for the boy before keeping his hand on Harry's jaw and sighing as Harry started to shake in fear and there was only a bit of blood, not enough to kill Harry. "Listen here bitch." The alpha sneered in the deep voice and Harry tried to keep his blurry gaze on Louis, his eyes full of tears and his head pounded loudly against his skull but yet Louis' voice seemed to overpower that, his breath was hitched and the time seemed to drag on forever. "Try to ever run and I'll make sure your head is bashed into the pavement." The voice was loud and with the hazy mindset Harry had, his omega seemed to take over and he nodded slowly. "Now, I want you to go home and get cleaned up, then you come right here tomorrow." As if the older man could read his mind the alpha also gave another quick response. "And if you don't... I'll make sure you lose everything." That caused a thick tension, the world suddenly quiet because Harry finally snapped and suddenly everything seemed to speed up.  His hand snapped to punch him square in the jaw and kicked Louis hard as he scrambled for the gun and he didn't hesitate to shoot as missed but it was enough time to let him escape and he ran quickly. "I'm not your fucking bitch." He yelled angrily as he ran into the building, slamming into his apartment, for which he was finally happy to see for a bit. 

Passing out wasn't fun but he had managed to close and lock everything but he didn't really like waking up with a horrible headache and reached behind to feel the crusted up blood, _ouch._ It definitely hurt a lot more than he'd like to admit at this point but he had to grow up and be a strong omega, he didn't need any alpha yet there was a little voice nagging him in the back of the head, telling him that one way or another Louis was going to have a bite of him. Cleaning the back of his head wasn't any fun either because it burned and it all made him feel even worse, even the strongest omegas like himself had a breaking point and as much as he hated to admit it, he reached his own peak. Everything seemed to come crashing down around him, his sane mentality suddenly disappeared and then came the realization. He dropped the bloody cloth and slid down onto the floor, his body shaking as he looked around and he let out a soft sob, he was crying and even with all the pain he couldn't stop crying. This was the place he ended up in, he was a perfectly good kid and then something happened to him, like suddenly the fire went out, but the worst part was that he had no excuse to have ended up this way. He lived in the worst neighborhood, the alpha that wanted him had just threatened him. It was a whole mess but he didn't want to admit it, finally he was full on crying, the only thing keeping him strong was himself. 

_Week_

His feet were loud against the snapping twigs, running was hard for him but his light weight helped him sorta speed through the forest, his breath short and sharp was he watched his breath vaporize into the air. His body was cold even with his thick sweater and his hands were red from the cold weather, it was never safe to run in the morning and yet here he was running just to make himself feel better in a crazy way. He could smell Louis near, yet for some reason it didn't enrage him too much and so he looked at the alpha when he stopped running. His heart was still beating like crazy but for now he'd blame it on running. He stared at Louis and he sat down on the log, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Louis walked closer to him. Harry's mouth opened to talk but then it shut close and he ran a hand through his tangled curls. 

"It might not appear to fools like you, but you should know to keep away." Harry spoke in a soft yet harsh tone, his eyes dull and a cloudy gray and then there was a loud sigh, deep and long. "Its not something you would do but you should." He spoke with a quick hushed tone and then Louis made a soft noise but suddenly their faces were too close but Harry stayed calm and quiet, his eyes on the alpha in front of him. "I like you Harry... a bit more than you think." `Louis said, Harry's eyes widened a bit in surprise when he heard Louis' almost soft tone but then he saw the cold stare and the smirk. He huffed at his hope, hoping it'd disappear from him. "I'm flattered." He spat back and curled up slightly, his eyelashes were wet now from the thought he had gotten a few seconds ago and he sighed when Louis brushed his hand against his omega cheek. "Watch what you do to me, careful." Harry said in his most intimidating voice and Louis just snorted but pulled away. "You're sad... lonely, like any unmated omega." Louis whispered, taunting the young omegas sadness. 

_Louis was right, he's alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, gives me inspiration.


	4. I'm All Dressed Up (And Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry. A bit of Zayn's POV. Harry and Louis.
> 
> Warning: Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been forever but school gets in the way so sorry if this is shit x

  * seven



_Thump._ Harry's been sitting there, blinking at everything that had just happened in a mere second. _Thump_. He finally turned to Louis who was just smirking and Harry took a deep breath, then in a blink of an eye, Harry had grabbed a rock and thrown it at Louis before taking off. _Thump_. His heart was up to his throat and his brain was thumping hard against his skull. He managed to get home and he run up the stairs, growling as he slammed the door open. He didn't cry like last time because he wasn't that sentimental. He shut the door tightly and sat down on the kitchen chair, watching as a small ant crossed his table and quickly squished it. He sat there for a while, he's a bit surprised that Louis didn't try to bond him right there and then because Louis did have a quite big opportunity. Harry shook his head and got up, he went to his room and he got out a magazine he had stolen from the mail in the lobby. He looked through it and saw an AD that promoted these pills that supposedly prevented heat as well as pregnancy. The idea made Harry consider actually getting the pills but the cost finally made him close the thin paper, he sighed. It was too expensive and he had to get real with himself, he didn't even have enough to pay his rent these days, much less could he afford those pills. 

_later_

It was a news Harry never expected to hear. In fact its so surprising that he's been staring at Zayn for the longest time. "You have to be kidding me." Harry finally managed to mutter to the beta who had a frown, he was about to argue but soon realized that arguing with Harry would be pointless. "I'm not." Zayn simply said and Harry just nodded, never on earth did he think that Zayn would bond a simple little omega. He felt happy for the beta- actually no, he was angry at Zayn but he had to show a little care. "Well.. um thats nice." He sighed softly and looked at the sleeves of Zayn's sweater and he shook his head. "Yeah. I'm moving with her to where he parents live. Not their house but the area." Zayn quietly added and Harry sighed long and hard to show his slight change of emotion. "At least you're getting out of this hell hole." Harry joked and smirked a little when the beta cracked a small smile, Zayn knew Harry would never admit any slight emotion, yet in that second he could se Harry's slight anger and jealousy and mostly sadness. "Yep, just wanted to say a quick bye." Zayn said with a small shrug as Harry nodded. "Give me a second." Harry said as he stood up and walked to his room, he had a picture stuffed in his drawer, it was of him and Zayn, he had printed out two by accident and decided it would be the best to never tell Zayn. He stuffed it in an envelope and behind the picture he had scribbled down words. Zayn watched the omega come out and handed him an envelope and Zayn knew not to open it till he got to his new house. "Take care." Harry said as they walked to the door, he had the urge to hug Zayn but instead he just nodded his head. "See you." Zayn mumbled and patted Harry's shoulder before walking down the corridor. "Goodbye." Was all Zayn managed to hear before the slam of the door and hearing Harry lock up the door tightly.

Harry took a deep breath and instead went to shower, his body was cold because the hot water decided not to work but he showered and then dried himself before slipping on pjs and going to make himself tea. Harry noticed something as he sat there quietly, everyone left him, he felt a bitter feeling grow in his mouth and he was angry. His eyes didn't fill with tears, in fact they burned with an anger that no one could describe. Harry knew he wasn't being rational and that he was acting like the victim, falsely accusing others of being alone. He was the one who left everyone, he was the one who shut out everyone and he was the only one to blame. He was the one being irrational and lying to himself, and he'd keep doing it. Harry got up and washed his dish after eating and headed back to his bed, his small frame curled upon there as he cursed at everyone and everything he thought of. His sleep came soon and he ended up snoring all night, thankfully he had set his alarm for the next day. 

_Far Away_

Zayn was on the bus, his blonde omega sleeping peacefully, he smiled and new he was close to where this omega lived. He took out the envelope that Harry had given. He opened it and took out the picture, it was of him and Harry, they were at some fair a while ago. It was when Zayn had surprised Harry for the omegas birthday. He remembered the look Harry had, it was like a warm face, he gave a small smile and thanked him. That night Harry and him had gone out of state and they drank and played and did all types of things, they were just fooling around and someone managed to get a picture of them drunk and laughing, Harry had this wide smile and crinkled eyes and he was holding onto Zayn who was laughing as well. He turned around the picture, it looked like a quick writing that had been printed on a while ago because it was fading. ' _I think that I finally have a good person, Zayn is pretty nice, I think I might love him_.' Zayn smiled softly because this definitely was written when Harry was drunk. He then noticed there was small writing as well that was in the corner. ' _Don't loose him_.' He reread it in confusion, what the hell did it mean? 

_Next Day_

Harry heard the alarm and he sighed, his hands still hurt from picking up the jagged rock he had thrown at Louis. He got dressed and his jeans were ripped and his sweater torn on the sleeve, he rolled his eyes. He got his gun and picked it up, humming quietly as he got his keys as well and walked out, making sure to lock the door well. He quietly walked down the empty streets, arriving to the small coffee shop and getting everything ready, sighing as he waited by the cashier. Suddenly Louis' smell filled the place, there was unfortunately no one but him and the other beta who worked in the back but the boy had gone to get some ingredients. "There you are." Louis muttered and there was a sly smirk on his face, Harry saw the scar on the mans cheekbone, he had obviously thrown it hard enough and he just suppressed the smirk that threatened to adorn his own face. "What?' Louis sneered at Harry and walked closer, griping Harry's curls and pulling him close, Harry gasped out and struggled under Louis' strong hold. "Stop." Harry said in pain as he tried to reach for his gun, he thankfully got it but unfortunately he wasn't fast or strong enough at the moment because Louis had pulled the arm right out of his hand. He cussed under his breath and punched Louis which only resulted in Harry being pushed onto the floor. Louis quickly jumped over the counter and got on top of Harry and held the boy down. "Bitch. You cause me so much problems, why can't you be normal?" Louis growled in his deep alpha voice and Harry kept squirming, reaching for the glass bowl on the floor and he cried out when Louis twisted his arm, sobbing softly. "Try to do something now you little whore." Louis snapped and got up, sighing as Harry stayed there on the floor. "I like you this way, quiet and definitely not annoying." Louis chuckled as Harry made his last attempt to defend himself. Harry reached the bowl and with all the force he had left he broke it and threw the sharpest piece at Louis. He got up with one arm as Louis growled in pain and Harry crawled as fast as he could but then something made him fall on his jaw, he felt it dislocate and he cried silently. "Now now. Don't you listen?' Louis sighed as Harry finally passed out. 

When Harry woke up his jaw was intact and he could also taste the metallic blood. He sat up and smell the strong alpha smell, Louis' smell. The apartment wasn't as shitty as he expected but of course not as nice as his sisters. His arm was wrapped up and he sighed as he heard the creak of footsteps and looked up, seeing Louis open the door. "You finally woke up." Louis chuckled, walking over and Harry growled deep and loud as Louis just laughed. "Alright tiger." He grinned and Harry rolled his eyes, he could leave but for some reason he sat there and he watched as Louis stayed a clear distance from him. "Cleaned you up. You also hurt your foot." Louis pointed out, Harry looked at his ankle and he groaned. "I'm gonna get fired because of your sorry ass." He snapped angrily and Louis snorted. "Don't worry babe you could work for me." Louis winked and Harry glared as he threw him the keys in his pocket, Louis growled because it hit the healing scar. "Fucking whore." Louis growled and walked over, Harry swallowed thickly not noticing the tears rolling down his face. He was confused when Louis suddenly stopped and walked out angrily. Harry touched his face and felt the liquid and he sighed shakily. 

 _He was crying_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting this on wattpad but I'll update on here first
> 
> Wattpad: prettylolitaharry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
